


The Vanishing Of Evan Hansen (Aka Stranger Things and musicals)

by FLWR801



Series: Stranger Things But Musical Characters [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I swear to christ this isnt crack, M/M, Multi, Rich's lisp, have fun kids, telling a time period? dont know her, there are other ships, theyre just weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLWR801/pseuds/FLWR801
Summary: Evan aims at the door with shaky hands. A low growlings come from the back of the shed. The nervous boy quickly turned around, his eyes widening. The growling quickly turned into screeching. The single light bulb brightened and brightened, then went dim completely. The shrieking vanished. When the light came back on, no one was there.Evan Hansen had vanished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya wanted stranger things with musicals no too bad just tell me if you like this so i'll know to continue with the episodes

Hawkins, Indiana. It’s a normal small town in the middle of nowhere. On a normal night like any other, a young man ran through the halls of Hawkins National Laboratory and U.S. department of energy. A loud alarm blared behind him as he ran into the elevator. As it slowly descends to his floor, the man in a lab coat frequently looks behind him. The door opens, and he runs in, breathing heavily. The door starts to close as he’s pulled up by something. He screams, and then is silenced.

Meanwhile, on an opposite side of the small town, four boys gathered around a table in suspense. The tallest of the bunch, Michael, began in a sinister voice. “Something is coming. Something..is hungry for blood.” He paused, then started again. “A shadow grows on the wall, swallowing you in the darkness!...It is almost here..”. Evan’s eyes widened at the end of the table. “Wh-What is it?” Rich messed with the hem of his shirt. “What if it’th the Demogorgan? Oh Jesuth, we’re tho fuckin’ thcrewed if it’s the Demogorgan.” Jared sighed. “It’s not the Demogorgan.”

Michael slammed a figure onto the board. “A hoard of trogladytes!” Rich raised his eyebrows. “Trogladytes?” “Told ya.” Jared laughed. Michael looked around nervously. He spoke up. “Wait a minute! Did you hear that? That...that sound..? Boom..boom..Boom!” He slammed his hands down, causing Evan to jump back and the others to look up. Michael smirked softly and continued. “That didn’t come from the trogladytes. No, that..that came from something else. The Demogorgan!” Michael slammed another figure on the table. The others groaned. Rich sighed. “We’re in deep thhit.”

Michael looked at the group. “Evan, your action!” Evan looked at the other two. “I-I don’t know!” Jared stared intensely. “Fireball him!” “I’d have to r-roll a thirteen or h-higher.” Evan looked at Rich. “Too rithky. Catht a protection thpell.” Jared sighed. “Don’t be a pussy! Fireball him!” “Catht protection!” Michael interrupted. “The Demogorgan is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!” Jared looked over to Evan. “Fireball him, Ev!” “Another stomp! Boom!” Michael continued. Rich pulled on the collar of his shirt. “Cast protection!” Michael looked at Evan. “He roars in anger!”

Evan grabbed the dice. “Fireball!” He threw them, but they slipped off the table. “O-oh shit..”. Jared got down. “Where’d it go? Where is it?!” They all looked around for the dice. “Ith it a thirteen?” Rich asked. “I-I don’t know!” Evan continued to look while the other two grumbled. Kathy Mell knocked on the basement door. “Michael? Michael!” Jared sighed. “Can you find it yet?” “No, can’t find it!” Another quick knock. “Michael!” Kathy opened the door to see her son at the bottom of the stairs.

Rich kept looking around. “Oh my god. Oh my god!” Michael sighed. “Mom, we’re in the middle of a campaign!” Kathy sighed. “You mean the end? Fifteen after.” She left as Michael ran after her. Jared rolled his eyes. “Oh my god! Fucking idiot.” Evan sighed. “Why do we have to go?” Michael caught up to his mom. “Mom wait! Just twenty more minutes!” Kathy turned around. “It’s a school night, Michael. I just put Millie to bed. You can finish next weekend.” Michael sighed. “But that’ll ruin the flow!” His mom glared. “Michael, I’m serious.”

Michael continued begging. “Mom, the campaign took weeks to plan! How was I supposed to know it was gonna take ten hours?” Kathy sputtered. “You’ve been playing for ten hours?” Michael turned around to his dad. “Dad, don’t you think twenty more-”. His dad sighed. “I think you should listen to your mother.” He hit their old tv and groaned. “Dang dumb piece of junk..”. 

Down in the basement, Evan finally found the die. “Oh, I got it! Does a seven count?” Jared walked over. “It’s a seven? Did Michael see it?” Evan shook his head. Jared smirked. “Then it doesn’t count.” As they all get ready to leave, Rich picked up a pizza box. “Yo, guyth. Doeth anyone want thith?” Both Jared and Evan shook their heads. Rich walked up the stairs to Zoe’s room with the pizza box. He saw Zoe on the phone. “Yeah. No, I don’t think...Yeah, he’s cute. Lana, no, I don’t think so. Lana, you’re not-.” She was cut off by Rich. “Hey Zoe, There’th a thlice left if you want it. Thauthage and pepperoni!” 

Zoe sighed. “Hold on.” She set her phone down and walked over. Rich smiled widely, and Zoe returned the action. She then slammed the door in his face. Rich sighed and walked down to the others outside. “There’th thomething theriouthly wrong with your thister.” Michael looked at him in a confused way. “What’re you talking about?” Rich shrugged. “She’th got a thtick in her butt.” Jared shrugged it off. “Yeah. It’s ‘cause she’s dating that douchebag Jake Dillenger.” 

Rich hopped on his bike. “Yeah, she’th turning into a real jerk.” Michael rolled his eyes. “She’s always been a real jerk.” “Nuh uh! She uthed to be cool. Like that time she drethed up ath an elf for our elder tree campaign!” Michael responded annoyedly. “Four years ago!” Rich shrugged as he started riding off. “Jutht thaying.” Jared followed. “Later.” Evan stayed behind. “I-It was a seven.” Michael looked down. “Huh?” Evan sighed. “The roll. It was a seven. The Demogorgan, it got me. S-see ya tomorrow.” Evan quickly caught up to Jared and Rich. The garage lights flickered softly.

Jared got home first. “Good night, ladies.” He smirked. Rich smirked back. “Kith your mom night for me!” He turned to Will. “Race you to my plathe? Winner getth a comic.” Evan smiled. “Any comic?” The shorter boy nodded. Evan drove ahead. Rich drove towards him. “Hey hey! I didn’t thay go! Get back here! I’m gonna kill ya!” Evan laughed. “I-I’ll take your X-Men one thirty four!” Rich stopped in front of his house as Evan sped off. “Thon of a bitch.”

Evan drove down, passing two signs. The first said “Hawkins National Laboratory/US Department of Energy.” The second said “Restricted/No Trespassing/US Government Property.” The light on Evan’s bike flickered out. It flickered back just long enough for Evan to see a mysterious unnerving figure. He veered off and crashed. As soon as he looked up, the figure started chasing him with it’s unnaturally long arms. Evan ran towards his house, bursting in and locking the door behind him. 

“M-Mom?! JD?! Mom?!” He looked out and saw the figure approach. The dog barked loudly. Evan grabbed the home phone and dialed 911. “Hello?! H-Hello?!” All he could here was static. As the lock unlocked, Evan ran out the back door towards the shed. He pulls a shotgun off the wall and frantically loads it. Evan aims at the door with shaky hands. A low growlings come from the back of the shed. The nervous boy quickly turned around, his eyes widening. The growling quickly turned into screeching. The single light bulb brightened and brightened, then went dim completely. The shrieking vanished. When the light came back on, no one was there.

Evan Hansen had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Hansen is suddenly missing, and two different parties are ready to search for him

The next morning, a deadbeat cop laid on his couch, fast asleep. A child’s drawing was on the table along with cans of various beers and trash. The news played softly on the old TV. The woman finished up her report. “And that’s it for News Center this morning. Thanks for joining us. Let’s hand it off to Liz at the news desk.” The camera turned to a new anchorwoman. “All right, thank you Donna. Turning now to local news, we’re getting reports of surges and power outages all across the county. Last night, hundreds of homes in East Hawkins were affected, leaving many residents in the dark. The cause of the outage is still unknown. We reached out to Roane County Water and Electric, and a spokesperson says they are confident the power will be restored within the next several hours.” She blabbered on.

A neighborhood dog barker, waking Larry Murphy from his dazed sleep. He quickly smoked out on his porch, then got ready for the day. Showered, brushed his teeth, smoked some more, took some pills, drank some beer, and smoked even more. He got dressed and left as the TV droned on in the background.

Back at the Hansen’s, Heidi Hansen frantically looked around for her keys. “Where the hell are they?!” Her older son, Jason Dean, cooked breakfast inside. She peeked her head into the kitchen. “JD?” He didn’t look up. “Check the couch!” Heidi looked around. “I did! Oh, got ‘em!” She walked into the kitchen. “Alright, sweetie. I will see you tonight.” JD didn’t look up. “Yeah, see you later.” “Where’s Evan?” JD flipped the pancakes he made onto a plate. “Oh, I didn’t get him up yet. Probably still sleeping.” Heidi sighed. “Jason Dean, you have to make sure he’s up!” “Mom, I’m making breakfast.”

Heidi walked down the hall. “I told you this a thousand times.” She knocked on Evan’s door. “Evan! Come on honey, time to get up.” Heidi opened the door to see Evan wasn’t there. “He came home last night right?” JD looked up. “He’s not in his room?” Heidi walked over. “Did he come home or not?” Her son looked down. “I don’t know.” “You don’t know?” JD sighed. “I got home late. I was working.” Heidi gaped. “You were working?” JD nodded. “Eric asked if I could cover. I thought we could use the cash.”

Heidi sat down. “JD, we’ve talked about this.” He refused to look up. “I know..”. “You can’t take shifts while I’m working!” “Mom it’s not a big deal, he was at the Mell’s all day. I’m sure he just stayed over.” Heidi got up and went to the phone. “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you sometimes.” She quickly dialed the phone to the Mell residence.

The Mell’s ate quietly, the phone the only real noise. Michael poured syrup on all his food. Zoe glared. “That’s disgusting.” “You’re disgusting.” Michael spit back. Kathy answered the phone. “Hello?” A soft voice responded. “Hi Kathy it’s Heidi.” Kathy smiled. “Oh, Heidi, hi.” Michael squirted syrup on Zoe’s plate. “What the hell, Michael?!” Their father, Marcus Mell, grumbed. “Hey!” Kathy turned back. “Quiet!” Marcus muttered. “Language, Zoe.” Michael stuck his tongue out. Zoe sighed. “Are you kidding?”

Heidi’s hopeful voice came through the receiver. “Was that Evan I heard back there?” Kathy seemed confused. “Evan? No, just Michael.” “E-Evan didn’t spend the night?” Kathy looked back at her family. “No, he left here a little bit after eight. Why? He’s not home?” Heidi laughed nervously. “Um, you know what? I think he just…left early. For-for school. Thank you so much.” Kathy sighed. “Okay. Bye.” “Bye.” JD and Heidi exchanged nervous looks as Heidi set the phone down.

Michael, Jared, and Rich biked up to school. Michael looked around. “That’s weird. I don’t see him.” Jared shrugged. “I’m telling you, his mom’s right. He probably just went to class early again.” Rich nodded. “Yeah, he’th alwayth paranoid Gurthky’th gonna give him another pop quith.” Kurt and Ram swaggered up. Kurt laughed. “Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show? Who do you think would make more money in a freak show? Four eyes, Frogface, or Toothless?” Kurt pushed each of them.

Ram thought. “I’d go with Toothless.” Rich sighed. “I told you a million timeth, my teeth are coming in. It’th called clidocaranial dythplathia.” Ram mocked him. “I told you a million timeth.” Kurt glared. “Do the arm thing.” Ram pushed Rich. “Do it, freak!” Rich sighed and popped his arms out of socket while cracking them. Kurt and Ram recoiled in disgust. Kurt laughed. “God, gets me every time.” They walked off, pushing the boys as they did. Jared glared. “Assholes.” Michael smiled at Rich. “I think it’s pretty cool. It’s like you have superpowers or something! Like Mr. Fantastic.” Rich got up. “Except I can’t fight evil with it.”

In the large high school, Alana Beck dashed away from her locker to meet Zoe Murphy. “So, did he call?” Zoe jumped a bit. “Keep your voice down.” Alana whispered. “Did he?” Zoe started getting her books out of her locker. “I told you, it’s not like that! Okay, I mean, yes, he likes me, but not like that! We just...made out a couple times.” Alana sighed. “‘We just...made out a couple times.’ Zo, seriously. You’re gonna be so cool now, it’s ridiculous.” Zoe laughed. “No, I’m not.” Alana looked at her. “You better still hang out with me, that’s all I’m saying. If you become friends with Dustin K. or Chloe-” Zoe cut her off. “Oh, that’s gross! Okay, I’m telling you, it was a one time...two time thing.” A note fell out of her locker. “Meet me in the bathroom. Jake.” Alana smirked. “You were saying?”

Ten minutes later, Zoe and Jake are having a make out session in the bathroom. Zoe moved away a bit. “Jake.” Jake smirked. “Mmmhmm?” “I have to go.” Jake sighed. “In a minute..”. The bell rang out. “Jake, I really, like seriously, I have to go.” Zoe pulled away. “Wait wait wait!” Jake started. “Let’s..come on, let’s do something tonight.” Zoe grabbed her bag. “Can’t. I have to study for Kaminsky’s test.”

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. “Oh come on. What’s your GPA again? Three point nine nine nine nine…” “Kaminsky’s tests are impossible.” “Well then...let me help you!” Jake stated happily. Zoe laughed. “You failed Chem.” Jake corrected her. “C Minus.” Zoe rolled her eyes. “Well in that case…”. “So I’ll be over around, say, like, eight?” Zoe stared. “Are you crazy?! My mom would not-”. Jake held his hands out. “I’ll climb through your window. She won’t even know I’m there. I’m stealthy, like a ninja.” Zoe laughed. “You are crazy.”

“Wait wait wait. Just...okay forget about that. We can just, like, chill in my car. We can find a nice quiet place to park, and-.” “Jake, I have to study.” Jake laughed. “Well why do you think I want it to be nice and quiet?” Zoe rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot Jake Dillenger.” She started walking away, then turned around. “Meet me at Dearborn and Maple at eight. To study.” She leaves as the bell rings. Jake picked up his stuff and left.

A van pulled up to the police station. The chief of police, Larry Murphy, entered. The receptionist sighed. “Good of you to show.” “Oh, morning Flo. Morning everyone.” Officer Powell looked up. “Hey, chief.” Officer Callahan laughed. “Damn! You look like hell chief!” Larry smirked. “Oh yeah? Well I looked better than your wife when I left her this morning.” Flo looked at him. “While you were drinking or sleeping, or whatever it is you deemed so necessary, Phil Larson called. Said some kids are stealing the gnomes out of his garden again.”

“Oh, those garden gnomes again. Well, I’ll tell you what. I’m gonna get right on that.” Larry picked up a donut and took a bite. Flo continued. “On a more pressing matter, Heidi Hansen can’t find her son this morning.” “Okay, I’m gonna get on that. Just give me a moment.” Larry said with a mouthful of donut. Flo sighed. “She’s very upset.” Larry looked at her as he went into his office. “Flo, we’ve discussed this. Mornings are for coffee and contemplation.” “Chief she’s already in y-”. Larry opened his door. “Coffee and contemplation!” 

When he saw Heidi, he started writing a file on her charges. She smoked to relieve stress. “I’ve been here for an hour, Murphy.” He sighed. “And I apologize again.””I’m going out of my mind!” Larry rubbed his temples. “Look, boy his age, probably just playing hookie, okay?” Heidi shook her head. “No..not my Evan. He’s not like that. He wouldn’t do that.” Larry lit a cigarette. “Well you never know. I mean, my mom thought I was on the debate team, when really I was just screwing Chrissy Carpenter in the back of my dad’s Oldsmobile, so…”.

“Look, he’s not like you, Murphy. He’s not like me. He’s not like most. He has a couple of friends, but, you know, the kids, they’re mean. They make fun of him. They call him names. They laugh at him, his clothes…”. Murphy interrupted. “His clothes? What’s wrong with his clothes?” Heidi sighed. “I don’t know. Does that matter?” He took a sip of beer. “Maybe.” Heidi took a puff of her cigarette. “Look, he’s...He’s a sensitive kid. Lonnie..Lonnie used to say he was queer. Called him a fag..”. “Is he?” Murphy interjected. “He’s missing is what he is!”

Larry continued writing. “When was the last time you’ve heard from Lonnie?” Heidi shrugged. “Last I heard, he was in Indianapolis. That was about a year ago. But he has nothing to do with this.” Larry continued writing. “Why don’t you give me his number?” Heidi glared. “You know, Murphy, he has nothing to do with this. Trust me.” Larry sighed. “Heidi, ninety nine out of a hundred times kid goes missing, kid is with a parent or relative.”

“Well, what about the other time?” Larry looked confused. “What?” Heidi grumbled. “You said ninety nine out of a hundred times. What about the other time?! The one?!” Larry tried to calm her down. “Heidi.” “The one!” She yelled back at him. “Heidi, this is Hawkins, okay? You wanna know the worst thing that’s ever happened in the four years I’ve been working here? Do you wanna know the worst thing? It was when an owl attacked Eleanor Gillespie’s head because it thought her hair was a nest.” Heidi relented. “Okay, fine. I will call Lonnie. He will talk to me before he talks to....”. “What, a pig?” Heidi rolled her eyes. “A cop! Just find my son, Murphy! Find him!” 

In the Hawkins Lab, a team of scientists carrying briefcases including a very important man. A scientist shook the hand of him. “Dr. Squip.” He shook back, leading them inside. “This way, gentlemen. The entire east wing will be evacuated within the hour. We’ve sealed off this area following quarantine protocol.” The team of scientists grabbed protective suits, guns, and flashlights. They went down into an elevator. There was a strange biologic growth spreading. 

“This is where it came from?” A scientist asked. Squip nodded. “And the boy?” Squip stared at the biologic growth. “Don’t worry. He can’t have gone far.”


End file.
